Stores and shops use garment hangers to display garments on racks. For some garments a single size hanger can be used to display garments of different sizes. However, for garments, such as skirts and trousers, it is not possible to use a standard size hanger to fit onto the waist band of such garments. Various types of expandable hangers have been proposed and are in use but suffer from various disadvantages.
EPO548402A discloses a garment hanger having a generally central portion and garment support arms extending therefrom, the support arms each having a movable part slidably connected to the central portion for reciprocal movement to increase or decrease the length of the arms, wherein the movable parts of the arms are connected by a flexible link member such that extending movement of one movable part causes extending movement of the other moving part.
A significant disadvantage of available expandable hangers is the extent to which they are able to expand. Typically expandable hangers can go from 280 to 465 nun, which limits their usefulness. Other disadvantages include lack of strength at full extent and complexity, which increases the cost for an item generally, considered to be a throwaway.